Optical connectors are connected together by abutting the end surfaces of optical fibers against one another at the joining end surfaces of the respective optical connectors. Soil/dust on the joining end surface of an optical connector or the end surface of an optical fiber causes damage to the optical connector and/or the optical fiber at the time of attachment/detachment, or causes an increase in transmission loss. Thus, the joining end surfaces of optical connectors are cleaned by using an optical connector cleaning tool.
Patent Literature 1 describes an optical connector cleaning tool including: a tool body in which a supply reel and a take-up reel for supplying/taking up a cleaning element are incorporated; and an extended part (insertion part) having a head for pressing the cleaning element against the joining end surface of an optical connector. With this optical connector cleaning tool, it is possible to wipe the joining end surface of the optical connector with the cleaning element by moving the tool body with respect to the extended part in a state where the cleaning element is pressed against the optical connector with the head.
In the optical connector cleaning tool described in Patent Literature 1, the cleaning element is taken up by the take-up reel by making the take-up reel rotate by employing the relative movement between the tool body and the extended part. An amount of cleaning element equivalent to the amount taken up by the take-up reel is supplied from the supply reel and is used at the head.
It should be noted that Patent Literature 2 to Patent Literature 4 also describe optical connector cleaning tools.